dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bonta/Quests
how to display wings Hi, a p2p noob here who is a bit slow- how do you activate your wings? I know that you can do so by aggressing someone, but is there a way without attacking anyone? 15:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :there is and icon that has 2 swords to your rigth side of the window click it and a window will appear click it and you will see a button that says "activate wings" or something similar--Cizagna (Talk) 23:24, 27 June 2008 (UTC) The icon is labelled Conquest, and the button to raise your wings is "Activate the PvP Mode" Quest 1-20 Kamas Needed I changed the kamas required for ranking up to 20 to 19,004 since you have to pay 4 kamas for the beer in quest 6. You know, accuracy and all that stuff Rinar 17:40, 30 September 2006 (UTC) If going for accuracy, why not add on the kama's you get for doing the quests? That way it will be less than 18,000 needed to get to lvl 20. Just wondering... do u need the wings activated first to get pionts? You don't need you're wings up to do missions, you just have to be part of the alignment. If you want to earn honour points by aggressing people, then you need your wings up. -Arashai Quest 1 Proplems to start this "quest" Im 51lvl sacrier and trying to start this quest to be Bontaian. I got twiggy swords with me and Im neutral. When i talk to that guy.. He just said that go get 10twiggy swords and give em to me. I talkd to him again and he said only same thing :l What should i DO!? :Just double check everything are you sure that yuo've got 10 Twiggy Swords and that you're neutral, if you have all of them and you still can't become Bont then you'll have to send a Ticket to Ankama. Galrauch 15:12, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Make sure they are Twiggy Sword and not Small Twiggy Sword Quest 4 Dentures Quest The description says that you get 5000 kamas as a reward. I just did it and got nothing. What's wrong? Nothing is wrong. The description is wrong. I did it too and I got nothing so obviously THE DESCRIPTION IS WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!-Daniel Drunken-Pandi of Rosal Quest 8 the badges quest (8) seems requires you to talk to one person of ONE inn and buy beer from that inn, not go to every inn.. 80.178.194.191 21:16, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Quest 9 Another way to finish mission 9? I was trying to do the mission number 9 of the Bonta Quests and had some dificulties in do it. I was think in a alternative way to finish her and had an idea: if I enter in Brakmar territorie as a ghost, the quest can be completed without any problems? Someone can answe me this, please? -Pwanto That might actually work... Only way to know for sure is to try it out, put I'm thinking that it should work. This won't work on number 13 though as you need to talk to an NPC in order to complete the mission. -Arashai I have a problem doing mission 9 too. I can get pass the knights but the description on the wikia says to go a little to the right at the big gate and walk between the gear and the wooden thing but I still can't do it and I don't get it. A video will be useful. -Daniel Drunken-Pandi of Rosal Ok. Ghosting it 'DOES' work. As for where to go, it is infact between the gear and the wooden thing on the right side of the gate, but you have to go as far back as you can. In this mission I have to go to Brakmar. I went here as a ghost and I passed the Warriors, but my alignment isn't 9. What I need to do? :--> If ghosting works as claimed before, you just need to stand in the right place, check again where you should stand and go there. Otherwise, ask any fellow bontarian to give you a hand. --Cerf 01:52, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Quest 12 Additional Step in Quest 12 While completing quest 12, I found out that there is an additional step. Instead of giving the Nicked Katana, the Innkeeper gives a "cheque of 100'000 kamas". It is Amayiro who then gives the Nicked Katana. Consequently, I corrected the entry: - Talk to and defeat the Kikim Innkeeper to get a "cheque of 100'000 kamas" - Speak to Amayiro to get a Nicked Katana ?Amayro asks me for 100.000. Once I fought against the Innkeeper the option, specking with Amayro, says "GIVE 100000". Should I give him that money to get the Nicked Katana? --Fortu-Nello 22:19, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Quest 13 Quest 13 problems I am on the lvl 13 quest and I need to get into brakmar but when I go into the city I keep on getting aggroed!! I have my wings down and everything but i just seem to always get aggroed by the warriors only it isn't the braks themselves so how am I supposed to do this quest without dieing all the time? .:Zammzummims:. : Well you have a couple of options # is that you can kill the guard (you or a friend) # is that you have patience and wait for the guards to be far from you (lots of patience require) # similar to #1: use a decoy, create another char able to attack them and sweet your way, save him on the nearest zaap so you can bring it back and keep cleaning your path. :--Cizagna 23:22, 5 August 2006 (UTC) GRR. I listened to wiki and got killed. I waited for the guards to stand on the exit, and when I got within like 6 squares (they did NOT move) they aggroed me. I think that strategy should be removed from the page. :Don't forget to sign your comments. According to information guards aggro range its equal to highest guard level divided by 10 so if in the mob there was a guard lvl 60 and you step of the 6th squares thats why you got agress also the waiting strategic its very time consuming can take a lot of time a couple of hours since guards take 2x time to move --Cizagna (Talk) 03:05, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Quest 21+ After quest 21? I propose that we should tell people before they begin that it's a bit pointless to go farther quest 21 unless they are really into quests. Why? .- Ankama hasn't announced the implementation of 40+ quests, and it has been like that for long. .- Every align rank you gain makes you lose more energy when you die (unconfirmed) .- If you are looking forward to level yor order rank, you're screwed, it doesn't work or requires rank 41 alignment. my 2 cents --Cerf 22:58, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Quest 32 Ideas on how to complete this quest: ::The first way is to get a Sacrier with Cooperationat lvl5 or higher and when the fight is started he can transfer himself with one of the archers and he will get to the other side of the wall then he can kill them one after one with close combat or regular spells < not work well, even if one does coop over, there is no spaces available to walk around and get up close to archers, it's good only if the sacrier has [[Moon Hammer].] ::The other way is to get a good Eniripsa with you in fight and when they hit you the eni could heal you but be careful don't let the Eniripsa cast Preventing Word on you so the archers don't cast Killing Arrow on you (it kills the target from the first hit) < Arrow will always be cast first, regardless of preventing word. ::The third option is you can use a Feca to block all damage the Archers will deal. When u need to buff have the Feca use truce. < would need to have high initiative. ::Instead, wear magic reduction armor, have one member take the killer arrow, and finish off the lv 100 archer first with the equipped quest bow. ---previous discussion notes on quest 32--- Note#1:I just had one cast "Killing Arrow" on me. I was a sadida in SP form. It didnt show any damage it just killed me. Note#2: It also happened to me as soon as I casted preventing word on myself. Note#3: I had one archer start on a square that I couldn't hit him even though he was in range, no matter where I stood... as an eni I had to use word of thorn to kill him, slowly. Adding to the upper notes there are actually 3 chafer archers which can not be targeted even if in range. Obviously the people who make and break glitches like these have yet found this one.Or wants to make it a quest you must have an Eniripsa with your team to drag it on,perhaps to discourage all from raising their alignment levels too high. (This might actually be true, since I am a lvl 100 Sacrier, finding myself going into the fight,buffing agility, and getting well above 200 (Even with the -250 on the bow), and hitting from 80-120. Once I get to the last person to kill, the bow would disentigrate in my hands. So... You'll more than likely DEFINITELY need a team... To take on the opponents.) Equip the bow you were given, it has a range of 21 which is well within the wall. You should be able to very easily target the archers now. losing the battle several times from my bow disintegrating, etc., I went back to the Bonta Militia, talked to Amariyo and completed the mission. It's possible that they archers do not have to be beaten in order to accomplish the mission. Check inventory for 'Mission Report'.Note the bow has 1 durability and is supto disintegrate. You can not use it for any other fight. I wouldnt equip it till you get ready to enter the fighting area. Note#4: I just beat this quest. I am a lvl 67 Iop, I wore a full kitsuo set with 600hp(lvl 62 required). I used the spells Power, Mutilation, and Vitality. I brough a lvl 37 Feca with me. There is only one spot you cant hit all the guards from. It is in the center of the nine space starting area. I had the Feca stand behind so he wouldn't be hit. Not all the archers shoot earth based weapons, so the feca should use all shields available. When I needed to rebuff he used truce. It worked great. I only used my vitality once. I was hiting on the average or 35-40 hp per turn. LeVinTheWicked 3 Apr 08 Note #5: I did this quest yesterday with a lvl 12X sacrier, but we died... The wikia says he just has to use cooperation to get on the other side and then kill all in close combat, but the sacrier wasn't able to move any spot on the other side, so he couldn't attack either... Anyone knows more about this??? --[[User:Tripax|Tripax] 06:41, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :No the wikia suggest if you can't finish, but in order to do this you need to have the bow equip so you have the range. A great possibility is that the battle has been teleport/cooperation/transpotion block so ppl use the bow. Other way send a tkt to ankama support team and describe the bug to them. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:07, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Note 6 I cant pass this quest, cos those archers dont agro me, how can i get agro from them? ---recent notes on quest 32--- Chafer Archers now aggro properly. Chafer Archer no longer uses "Killer Arrow" Quest 37 Question about quest 37 is it suppose to say i get the turtle brain from the fight? or do i just kill one and go back to the cook --> it appears as a drop, its drop rate is not 100% so you may need to kill more than 1 turtle Quest 40 does anyone know where the hyoactive rats are ive been in bonta sewers numerous times and havent seen any. :From what I know they respawan randomly anywhere in the sewer you'll just have to keep looking till you're lucky enough to find one. Galrauch 15:15, 4 April 2008 (UTC) After quest 40? I completed quest 40 and now i am 40 alignement but i didn't receive any gift nor valiant heart nor salvatory spirit. What have I to do? :Wait until quest 41 is implemented. When you start that, then you will receive your alignment bonuses. AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 23:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) XP level-based? I just did the first quest and I got 154 XP ( lvl 199 ) instead of the 50 XP indicated. Perhaps level-based? -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 09:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Would presume so. To my knowledge there are very few (if any) quests left which give fixed amounts of XP. Galrauch (talk) 12:14, March 16, 2013 (UTC)